Powerpuff Girls Rise! Doubled Trouble
by CreativeSkull
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls are the newest heroes in America, fighting crime and keeping Townsville safe from all manner of villains. But as they've found out heroes have it far from easy, especially when your first ever villain is a super genius that knows exactly how to beat you. (Sequel to Powerpuff Girls Rise! Beginnings.)
1. Everyday Occurrence

The city of Townsville is more at peace then it has been in a decade. Never before has our fair city seen such low crime rates. And it's all thanks to

"The Powerpuff Girls!"

Cheering resounded as three colored streaks of light sped over a crowd, heading straight for the First National Bank. Someone had decided to rob the place right at ten in the morning on a Monday, hoping the girls would be too busy at school.

This someone wasn't very smart, and as such was about to get their butt seriously kicked.

"I cannot believe they're doing this now!" Buttercup grumbled as she and her sisters flew to the bank. "It's Dodge-ball Day! How could they do this on Dodge-ball Day?!"

"I don't think they care, Buttercup." Bubbles said, irritated at her sister's obsession with the game. She tugged on her gym shorts, trying to pull them back up from where they'd started to get blown off. "Blossom, my clothes are too big again."

Blossom flew closer and handed her sister a belt from her bag. "Bubbles is right. Nobody really cares about dodge-ball except other school children."

"It doesn't matter, they should still respect Dodge-ball Day! It's important!" The brunette protested, tightening the drawstrings on her own shorts. No need to have those go flying off in the middle of battle.

"No, it isn't! It's just a stupid game where everybody gets hit in the face with rubber balls!" Bubbles said, glaring at her sister.

"Uh, yeah! That's what makes it awesome, duh." Buttercup retorted,

"Oh, look! We're here!" Blossom said quickly, ending the conversation before it could escalate into a real fight. Her sisters glared a bit more, but gave up their argument and landed in front of the bank. Surrounding the bank the was circle of police cars with policemen behind them. An ambulance was also nearby, a small group of paramedics clustered around the back of it.

As the girls took it all in, a short, female officer with dark hair and eyes came up to them.

"Thank God you girls are here." She said as she approached, looking quite haggard.

"What's the situation, Lieutenant Ivanova?" Blossom asked standing up a little straighter. She put on her 'adult' face, listening intently as the Lieutenant explained what was happening.

"It's Femme Fatale. She's taken several hostages, and is threatening to kill them all if we don't let her take the money and go!" The woman glanced back at the bank nervously. "We've been trying to negotiate with her, but I think she's reaching the end of her patience. If we don't let her go soon, there _will_ be casualties."

Blossom nodded, then turned to her sisters. "Alright. Bubbles, you and I will get the hostages out. Buttercup, you go after Femme Fatale and try to get whatever weapons she has away from her. And keep her away from the hostages." She paused, giving her sister a stern look. "And remember; as dangerous as she is, Femme Fatale is still normal. So be careful, and don't actually hurt her."

"Distract the baddie, but don't cause permanent damage! Got it!" Buttercup saluted, then sped away with a bright green streak. Blossom turned back to Lieutenant Ivanova.

"Thank you for the information ma'am, but we have everything under control from here. Please tell your men to stand down and to wait for the rescue of the hostages and Femme Fatale's." At Ivanova's nod, she and Bubbles sped off to sneak into the bank.

"Okay men, stand down! The Powerpuff Girls are here, and taking control of the situation! Stand down and prepare to take in the hostages!"

Susan DeLisle, more commonly known as Femme Fatale, had had enough of men. They were always taking everything from her, while giving nothing but insults back. So she'd thought up a plan to make them pay, literally. With the money from this heist, she'd finally be able to get the respect she deserved, one way or another.

Now if only she could get her gun back from the girl that had come from out of nowhere and taken it.

"Give that back, you stupid little brat!" She lunged for the girl holding her machine gun but the kid cartwheeled out of the way, laughing.

"No way lady! This thing is way too awesome to let you keep it. It's mine now." She let out another laugh as she back flipped away from the furious villain, who took no notice that her hostages were disappearing.

"You little brat! Do you have ANY idea who I am?" She paused by a teller's counter, completely out of breath.

"Hmm. Some two bit thief who couldn't find a kid to steal candy from?" Buttercup leaped into the air with a smirk as Femme Fatale threw herself at the hero with a scream of rage. She managed to grab on the her ankle, and smirked up at her opponent.

"Ha! I must be right, or you wouldn't be so angry!" The brunette girl mocked as the villain tried to pull her down. She opened her mouth to say something else, only to shriek when Femme Fatale started to climb her body.

"Hey! Stop that right now!" She yelled, trying to keep the gun out of reach and push her away without causing injury. "I'm warning you! Don't make me say it again!"

Unknown to them both, Buttercup had started to ascend into the air on instinct to try and escape. So when she finally managed to push the woman off, she had a good twenty feet to fall before hitting the marble floor. Luckily for her, they were not alone in the bank lobby.

"I got you!" Bubbles cheered, easily catching Femme Fatale as she fell. She landed and quickly handcuffed the woman before taking her to the police outside. Buttercup landed by Blossom, still looking a little disturbed.

"I did not know she could do that! Did you know she could do that? Because I sure as hell didn't!" She babbled, wincing when Blossom smacked her arm at the curse.

"Watch your language! We're supposed to be setting an example, not speaking like punks!" Blossom scolded.

"Okay, okay. No need to get violent. That's my job." Buttercup held up her hands in surrender as Bubbles ran back up to them.

"Okay, Miss DeLisle is going to the prison now. Should we go back to school?" She asked cheerfully. Blossom nodded, a strained expression flashing across her face before switching back to "leader-mode".

"Yeah, we've only missed about an hour or so. We still have the rest of today's classes to attend." She glanced at the watch on her wrist. "And if we leave now, we can get there before lunch hour ends."

"Aw man, I was hoping to take the rest of the day off." Buttercup moaned, scuffing her shoe on the sidewalk and leaving a small divot in the concrete.

"Sorry Buttercup, but we did promise to attend school whenever we could, no matter what." Blossom said with another strained look. She quickly schooled her face back to stern, however, as she continued with her lecture. "Now come on, or we'll be late for our next class."  
And with that she took off and sped back to the school building.

Her sisters shared a look, then sighed and followed. They weren't quite sure what was going on with Blossom, but they knew it could only end badly for their sister.


	2. School Daze

The girls landed in front of the school and sped inside, Buttercup at the clock as they passed it.

"Aw man! We missed lunch!" She exclaimed in dismay as they ran through the halls to their next class.

"Quiet Buttercup. We can still get to our history class on time if we hurry." Blossom said, taking a sharp right to get to the correct classroom. The managed to enter it the second the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Nice of you girls to join us today." The teacher, Mrs. Godwin, said with a sneer as they sat down.

"Sorry teach, but our schedules got a little full, what with having to save the city and all." Buttercup told her before Blossom could speak up, leaning back in her seat and propping her feet on her desk. Mrs. Godwin made a noise of disapproval and began her lecture on yet another war.

Buttercup wondered why they were always studying wars, rather than something more interesting. Like the history of sports, or maybe food. Either of those would be infinitely more fun to learn about in Buttercup's opinion.

She was pulled from her thoughts, however, when something lightly tapped the back of her head. She glanced back and saw a crumpled piece of paper on the floor behind her. She scooped it up faster than the teacher would be able to see and read through it.

 _Hey BC, are we still on for after school?_

 _-M_

She frowned, grabbing a new piece of paper and her pencil and scribbling out a quick reply.

 _Sorry M, but dad's got us running patrols tonight. It's real crap too, 'cause all three of us were looking forward to it. Our old town didn't have a skate park._

 _Maybe we can go tomorrow?_

 _-BC_

She folded it up and threw it into Mitch's lap. She heard him unfold and read it, then write another note. This time she was ready and caught the paper ball out of the air.

 _No can do. It'll be closed for a month for renovations after today._

Buttercup scowled and tore up the note. Of course it was the last day they'd be able to go. She sighed, letting her head fall hang over over the back of her chair, closing her eyes so she could nap.

Being a superhero wasn't as fun as she'd thought it would be.

***PPGR***  
***PPGR***  
***PPGR***

Blossom would have given almost anything for even a short break from school. It wasn't that she suddenly disliked it; quite the opposite, in fact, as she still held a large desire to learn. It was simply that attending classes and keeping up with their homework was becoming tiring. Literally, as they found themselves falling asleep in class more often then not.

Between the patrols, saving the city, training, and homework, there was very little time left for them to get any kind of rest. Thus their grades, as well as their mood, had started to drop.

The only thing that wasn't dropping, though, was their popularity. Even though they had no time to actually hang out with their classmates, everyone kept inviting them to do stuff. The only one they'd really been interested in, though, had been Mitch's offer of going to the skate park. He'd been going to teach them how to skate, but that was a complete bust now, thanks to their too full schedules.

So when Buttercup and Mitch ran up to her and Bubbles in the hall with hopeful looks on their faces, Blossom could only sigh in exasperation.

"Buttercup no, we are not skipping school with Mitch, don't even ask. Our grades are already lower than they should be, and we don't need a detention on top of that." She told them sternly.

"Blossom come on! When are we gonna get another chance to go to a real skate park? Never, that's when! Because if it's not patrols, it's training, or saving the city, or school. And school is just about the most useless thing we can be doing right now." The brunette 'puff said with a scowl. "Tell me, do _you_ want to spend the rest of the day learning about pointless wars and fractions?"

Blossom opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by Bubbles. "I say we do it. There aren't going to be any tests today, so I don't see the harm in it." She turned to her sister, laying on the puppy dog eyes as much as she could. "Besides, I really, _really_ want to learn how to ride a skate board."

The leader sighed, knowing she'd been beaten. "Alright, fine. We'll go to the skate park. But we don't tell dad _anything_ , alright?"At their nods she gestured down the hall. "Okay then, Mitch, lead the way."

***PPGR***  
***PPGR***  
***PPGR***

"Bye, Mitch. Thanks for teaching us how to skate." Blossom said as they dropped Mitch off at his home in the trailer park.

"Yeah! It was totally awesome!" Buttercup held her hand out for a fist bump, which the boy happily returned.

"No problem girls. You all did great. Oof!" He wheezed when Bubbles suddenly hugged him tight around the middle.

"That was the most fun I've had in ages!" She exclaimed, squeezing just a little tighter before letting go. Mitch sucked in a deep breath before sighing in relief.

"Uh, yeah. Anyways, I gotta go now. Gran's 'specting me. See you girls tomorrow."

"Bye, Mitch!" The girls waved as he entered the trailer. They waited until they could hear him talking to his grandmother, then started on the long walk home.

"That was so much fun! I'm glad we were able to go before the park closed." Bubbles said, skipping along the sidewalk. Blossom smiled as Buttercup fist-pumped.

"Hell yeah! It was the most fun I've had since we became superheroes!" She paused, looking over at Blossom. "Of course being a Superhero would be more fun if we could actually use our powers more often to fight."

"You know why we can't, Buttercup. None of the villains we fight could possibly survive it. We'd kill someone." Blossom explained with a sigh. "Besides, we use them for plenty of other things. Like the construction site accident just last week."

"Yeah, but that was boring." Buttercup looked up at the sky, gently kicking a can across the street. "Man, just once, I wish there was someone who _could_ take our punches. That we could go all out on. Would that be awesome?"

"It would, actually." Bubbles spoke up as their house came into view. "I don't like hurting people, so having someone who won't get hurt just because we're strong would be nice. Besides, maybe we wouldn't have to fight them. Maybe we could be friends."

"Nah, they'd have to be bad guys. Our arch nemesis. Like the Joker is for Batman." Buttercup explained as they walked up to the door.

Blossom just sighed again and reached for the doorknob. However, before she could grab it, the door was yanked open by Professor Utonium.

"Oh, there you are girls. Don't bother taking off your coats we have to go to the Home for Super Villains immediately!" And with that he ran out the door and to his car. The girls looked at each other and sighed before following.

The second the car doors were shut, Utonium took off down the road at the speed limit. While he drove frantically to the Home, Blossom tried to work out why they needed to go.

"It's because Jojo got out, sweetheart." He finally answered when they stopped at a red light.

"What?! But that place is supposed to be escape proof! How could he have gotten out?" Blossom exclaimed. "Did anybody else get out?"

"No, it was just him. But he killed a lot of guards doing it." The Professor explained as the light turned green and he started driving again. "Nobody can figure out how he did it, either. It's like they all gathered in one room and just, well, dropped dead."

"Jojo... _killed_ people?!" Bubbles whispered. "But _why_?!"

"Yeah, that doesn't seem like him at all. He never wanted to kill anyone when he was building his lab." Buttercup said, brows furrowing.

'Well I don't know what to say, girls. He's the only one who's gone, the guards are dead, and all the security camera were destroyed when it happened." Utonium shrugged, then sighed when he saw his daughters' faces drop. "Look, if it makes you feel any better he probably wasn't in his right mind when it happened. The doctors said he's been mumbling to himself and writing on the walls for a while now. So he might not even know what he did."

"That... does not make me feel any better about it, dad." Blossom told him. "It just makes me feel worse because we're the ones that put him in there to begin with." Bubbles and Buttercup nodded.

The Professor sighed again as he pulled up to the Home and shut off the car. "Let's just... go see what we can do to help. Maybe you girls can make some suggestions to help Jojo when you catch him again."

***PPGR***  
***PPGR***  
***PPGR***

At the top of the volcano in the middle of Townsville, Jojo entered his lab. He turned on the lights and sighed at the state of things.

"I have been gone not even a month, and already things are covered in filth." He approached a computer terminal and wiped the screen off before turning it on. "Ah well, at least that is easily taken care of. Now, to prepare for my ultimate plan of VENGEANCE! MUHAHAHAHA!"


	3. Attack!

The girls awoke that morning more exhausted than they'd gone to sleep. It was one thing to be on alert to protect the city, and quite another to be actively hunting down a villain. Especially when you're doing the best you can to avoid the most likely place he'll be.

And so as they ate their breakfast, the girls made the decision to finally go to Jojo's volcano lab and talk things over with him. Even though, none of them really believed that he had killed those guards, it wouldn't hurt to go talk to him about it.

School itself was another matter. Their grades had dropped again, as hunting for Jojo was taking up most of their study time. Blossom hated it, as she'd never dropped below a B+ before, but knew that there was no helping it. All the memory retention in the world couldn't save them now, and they knew it. Only Blossom was still trying, as Buttercup having given it up as a lost cause and Bubbles spending most of her time trying to socialize.

At the moment though all three were in the school's library, hidden in the back where Blossom was trying to get them to study.

"Girls, come on! This is important stuff that we need to know if you want to pass!" Blossom whispered loudly, trying to hand Buttercup a book.

"Blossom, chill out. It's just English class. We aren't gonna need that to fight bad guys." Buttercup retorted, voice muffled from having her head on her arms.

"You don't know that, Buttercup. What if we get a grammar based villain? You'd look pretty dumb then." Bubbles said, not glancing up from what she was writing. Buttercup glared back, then snatched her paper from her. "Hey! Give that back!"

"You're not doing any studying either! This is a freaking love letter!" Buttercup near yelled, waving the paper in her sister's face.

Bubbles opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Blossom.

"Would both of you be quiet! We're going to get kicked out again, and then we'll have to go to the public library to study." She whispered harshly at them, glaring. "Now get your books out and let's _actually_ study, instead of just pretend, _Bubbles_."

Bubbles opened her mouth to retort, but a shrill ringing cut her off, echoing through the room.

"What the hell is that?!" Buttercup yelled over the noise as they left the library, flying over the heads of the panicked students in the hall.

"It's the monster alarm!" Blossom answered as they made it out of the building. "It means there's some sort of monster in the area! The only problem is that they're all on Monster Island, and none of them have left it in years!"

"But if they're all on Monster Island, how could one get to our school without anyone noticing?" Bubbles questioned as the alarm was suddenly shut off and a voice boomed out instead.

"Because it is not a monster! It is I, Mojo Jojo!"

Something fell from the sky to land in front of them, crushing most of the cars on the school parking lot. As the dust cleared they saw a large metal orb, supported by two tall, thick legs. All around the middle of the orb were multiple arms of different lengths, each ending with a sharp blade. Coming off the back was a long purple cape. Jojo's voice blared excitedly from a hidden speaker.

"Do you girls like it? It is my new Battle Bot, designed specifically to fight you three. I spent all week working on it! It is made out of adamantium, and the blades are the sharpest in the world. And it all cost billions of specially stolen dollars to buy all the parts!"

Buttercup grabbed Blossom's arm, looking like a kid that had just found the worlds largest toy store. "He. Has. A. BATTLE BOT! Blossom, can we-"

"No! We don't _need_ a Battle Bot!" Blossom told her sister hotly, yanking her arm out of her sister's grasp and turning to point at Jojo's Bot. "And where did you even get adamantium? It's supposed to be the rarest metal on Earth!"

"You would be surprised what you can find for sale on the internet, young Blossom. Sometimes, it is something _very_ useful."

"I once found a corpse for sale!" Bubbles piped up. Her sisters turned to stare at her in disbelief. "What? I was just looking! It's not like I bought it or anything."

"Why were even looking at corpses, anyways?" Buttercup asked.

"Ugh, never mind! Enough small talk! We have gotten too far off topic, so I will now bring the topic back! And the topic is me, here to beat you!" The monkey genius gave a laugh and swung an arm towards the girls, inadvertently over balancing in the process. "Oh, crap!"

The girls zoomed out of the way and into the air, staring as he righted himself again. "Uh, I am... okay! That was completely according to plan. Yes."

Blossom face palmed and let out a sigh of annoyance. "Let's just get this over with." She moved into a battle pose that her sisters copied. "Delta Formation with Beta Attack Grid! Go!"

They shot off and approached Jojo's Battle Bot from three sides, intent on using their eye-beams to melt the robot down. The monkey just cackled and spun the arms around the body, nicking the girls before they could back away.

"Ow! That... h-hurt...?" Buttercup stared at her arm, where small droplets of blood were weeping from a thin cut. She turned to her sister, a sudden fear building in her stomach. "B-Blossom!"

"I know Buttercup!" She flew above the Battle Bot and aimed her eye-beams right on to the top. "Stay out of reach girls, and use long range attacks only!"

Bubbles and Buttercup nodded and backed up more before firing their own eye-beams.

"HothothothotHOT! Why must you heat up my Battle Bot! I spent all week on it!" Jojo gave a yelp as the controls heated up and quickly pressed a button, making the robot fly up and hit Blossom out of the air.

"Blossom!" Bubbles rushed to catch her sister while Jojo escaped into the air. Buttercup stared after him, then turned back to her sisters rather than give chase. It wasn't like they didn't already know where he was hiding anyways. And even if they hadn't, the existence of the Battle Bot had erased any doubts about him using his old lab.

So the brunette flew down to where her sisters were already dealing with a crowd made up of teachers and students. Most of them had gathered around the girls, although a few teachers were inspecting the damage to the parking lot.

"We're okay, really." Blossom assured the crowd as she stood up. "It was just some overzealous rookie who thought he could take out a couple of kids. Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, we kicked his butt ALL the way back to his house!" Buttercup spoke up from beside the redhead. "It was too easy!"

"Be that as it may." Principal Kane said as he made his way through the crowd to the girls. He was followed closely by Vice Principal Martin, who did not look happy. "We will, unfortunately, have to dismiss everyone for the rest of the day." He pretended not to hear the cheers from the students as he leaned closer to the girls. "You three, however, will be staying a little while longer, and I will be calling your father. I am afraid that there are things that need to be discussed in light of this attack."

The girls exchanged glances, feeling uneasy. Whatever he had to say, they had a feeling it wouldn't be good.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Sorry this is kinda late. I got distracted with other things, and welll... Yeah. I'm a real big procrastinator. Buuuuut what else is new? XD**

 **James Birdsong: Yay, thank you! ^_^**


	4. Conception

The girls sat in the hallway outside the principal's office, Blossom sitting in the middle while her sister sat on either side. They were attempting to distract themselves from what was being talked about inside. It was near impossible, though, with their super hearing.

They were being expelled.

According to Principal Kane, their grades were too low and they had skipped too many classes to graduate. Even with the privileges given to them as heroes, there was no way for them to meet the requirements.

And that was without the recent attack happening literally right outside the school. With the other students in danger, he had no choice but to take action. Which meant expelling the Utonium girls.

And while all three were sad to leave, they couldn't help but to be relieved. Buttercup especially was eager to get some actual free time now. She was already making plans on where the best places to nap would be, and said so.

"Buttercup, no. We'll have to fill that time with more patrols and training. It's possible that Jojo could attack again, so we need to be prepared." Blossom scolded while writing down revised schedules in her planner. Buttercup just scoffed and waved her hand dismissively.

"Why? He couldn't even beat us with the Battle Bot. He's not dangerous."

"He may not seem dangerous, but he is unstable. And with that Battle Bot he could cause a lot of damage before we can stop him."

"Oh..." Buttercup slumped back in her seat, a sullen look on her face as she thought through the . Blossom hummed in reply as she looked over the page again before. She closed the book with snap and put it away as their father walked out into the hall.

"Well, girls, I'm sorry but there was really nothing I could do to keep you enrolled here. The best I could get was supplies for homeschooling you." He told them quietly. Blossom and Bubbles nodded while Buttercup groaned loudly.

"Homeschooling?! You gotta be kidding me!" She slumped even further down in her seat. "Why do we even need schooling of any kind? We're heroes, probably for life! We may never have any other job."

"Buttercup, hush!" Bubbles reaching across Blossom to slap a hand over her sister's mouth. "Sorry, Dad. She's just upset because now we won't see our friends as much." She ignored Buttercup's struggling and muffled protests and gave a nervous smile.

Professor Utonium raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything about it. Instead he just led his daughters out to where his car was parked in the now wrecked parking lot.

As he drove them them home, Bubbles leaned forward in her seat a bit.

"Daddy, you're not... _mad_ , right?" She asked tentatively. Utonium just sighed.

"No Bubbles, I'm not mad. At least, I'm not mad at you." He glanced back at them through the mirror and saw all three relax a little, obviously relieved.

"So we aren't in trouble?" She asked, wanting to make sure. She knew they hadn't been putting much effort into their schoolwork, but they'd just been so busy all the time. Really, they were lucky to have time to complete even one assignment.

"Well, you are in a little trouble, but we'll talk about that when we get home." He told them. Bubbles let out a quiet "oh", before turning to look out her window.

***PPGR***

***PPGR***

***PPGR***

"Ooh those girls will be in so much trouble after I finish my Latest Plan!" Jojo muttered to himself as he dragged three blades from his Battle Bot out of the elevator and into his main lab. He hefted them onto a table and then went over to a closet to take off his 'super-villain wear'. He changed to a more appropriate lab coat and brain covering, not wanting to get injured should something go wrong. He then moved back to the table and began to scrape the small streaks of dried blood onto three separate slides. He then placed the slides inside an odd looking machine and pressing a few buttons.

He watched as the machined scanned the blood, identifying the DNA strands in each sample. He pressed a few more buttons and it got to work extracting the samples.

Whilst that machine worked, the monkey super genius moved to another machine set in front of three large tubes. Inside these tubes were three small embryos, floating in a liquid that would keep them from dying. The whole set up had been in the lab when Jojo returned. He hadn't questioned the how or when it had been prepared, all he knew was that it was needed for this latest plan.

As he read through the data shown on the three screens in front of him, the first machine beeped. He went over to it and grinned when he saw the DNA had been successfully extracted and that everything was in place for the next phase. He went back over to the tubes and started the procedure that would make these embryos grow.

An robotic arm extended from the top inside each tube, equipped with a microscopic needle. With a precision unable to be achieved by human hands, each embryo was injected with the DNA of one of the girls. As the arms retracted, the liquid was flooded with a deep black chemical.

Jojo watched impatiently as the black disappeared slowly with each passing minute. After a time, he could see the faint outlines of children. By the time the black was completely gone nearly an hour later, there were three eleven year old boys in the tubes.

Jojo clapped his hands in excitement and joy. He then hurried to start the next phase, which was to insert basic knowledge into their brains.

Robotic arms descended from the lids of the tanks to attach glowing wires to the boys' heads. The machine started to feed them data on the most basic of knowledge. Walking, talking, eating, and other small thing they would need to know when they awoke. Anything they would have learned to do as they grew, they were learning then.

Jojo grinned and pressed his hands against the middle tank, which held the boy with long, red hair.

"Soon, my sons. Soon you shall awaken, and together we shall take over the world!"

* * *

 **And woo, that's chapter four done. Lots of plot heavy stuff in this, right? ;D**

 **Anyways, I'm sure y'all are smart enough to figure out what Jojo just did in his lab here. Also, the way he did it is based more or less in Star Trek science. As for how he got the stuff for it, well, that'll be explained later on, either in this fic, or the next.**

 **OMAC001: You are completely right. Good eye, dude. :D**


	5. Awakened

The first thing he saw when he woke up was the bright light set into the white ceiling above him.

He squinted as his eyes adjusted, letting him pick out the shapes of the ceiling tiles. Slowly, he sat up and looked around. He was sitting on a bed, made up with white sheets. Looking to either side revealed two identical beds, each with another boy on them. They looked almost identical, save for their hair colors. A quick feel behind his own head revealed he had longer hair, and pulling it forward revealed it to be red.

He let his hair go, swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, wobbling slightly. He took a step towards the table opposite the beds, and collapsed, catching himself on the bed frame. He attempted to stand back upright but only succeeded in severely denting the metal in the shape of his hand.

He stared down at the twisted metal, but managed to force himself up anyways, making his way over to the table. On the table were three boxes, wrapped in white with dark blue, dark green, or red ribbons. He reached out and, mindful of his strength, carefully picked up the one with the red ribbon.

"Hey." The boy _did not_ jump when someone spoke from right behind him. And he was _very_ casual when he turned around to greet the speaker, who turned out to be the blond boy.

"Uh, 'sup?" He said, trying not to clutch the box too tightly for fear of crushing it. Blondie just stared at him for a moment before leaning around him to look at the boxes.

"Are those for us?" He asked, reaching to grab the box with the blue ribbon.

"Is what for us?" The brunet asked, suddenly popping up from his bed. He leaped out of his bed over to the table, but tripped when he landed and ended up face-planting. The other two stared as he picked himself up and snatched the last box.

Their attention was torn from that, however, when a voice spoke from nowhere. "Ahem, yes, hello. Is it actually on this time? Er, make some sort of sign that you can hear me. Please."

"Who the hell is that?" The one that woke up first asked. The other two shrugged, just as confused as the first one.

"Ah, good, good. It is working this time. Good." The voice cleared it's throat. "I, Mojo Jojo, would like to welcome you to life. It is unfair, but we are going to change that!"

"Hey, are you the one who put us in here?" The brunet yelled, pointing at the ceiling.

"No, you were born here. Just yesterday, in fact. And, you are holding your birthday presents now. Go on and open them." Mojo Jojo sounded excited as he said this, causing the boys to become excited too. They ripped the paper and ribbons off, and tore open the simple cardboard underneath.

"Woah, this is so cool!" The brunet said, lifting two black leather cuffs with gleaming green metal spikes out of his box. He wasted no time in strapping them on, eyes shining as he stared at them.

The blond on the other hand pulled out a necklace, which was a sparkling blue stone hanging from a black cord. He slipped it over his head and smiled up at about where they thought the cameras were.

The last one pulled out a single red hat. He stared at it for a moment, the stuck it on his head, facing it backwards. "Thanks for the stuff, I guess."

"You a very welcome. Now, for names! I already have some picked out. You, the first to awaken, shall henceforth be called 'Brick'! The second to awaken shall be known as 'Boomer'. And you, the last one, shall be named 'Butch'! Do you like them?"

"Er, yeah, I guess." Brick said, shrugging as he looked at the other two. Boomer was staring at his necklace and Butch was inspecting the mangled bed-frame with a disturbing amount of interest. Neither seemed to have really noticed what Mojo Jojo had said. He nudged them, making them look up and pay attention again.

"Excellent! Now, one last thing before we start the required tests for your powers. I, Mojo Jojo, am the one who created you. This means you are all my sons, which means you are all brothers. Thus, I expect you to treat each other nicely. I will tolerate no bullying in this household. Understood?" The three boys nodded. "Excellent. Now, just go through this door and we will get started on the tests. And do not worry. They are simply to assess your abilities, and find out if they are any different from the girls'."

As he spoke a door slid open. The three of them looked down the hall, and the Boomer and Butch looked to Brick. The redhead only sighed and stepped into the next room, ready to see what these so called "tests" were.

***RRB***

***RRB***

***RRB***

"That... was... exhausting..." Brick panted as he lay face down on the floor. His brothers lay on top of him, having collapsed there, and he was too tired to push them off. So he lay with his face pressed to the cool metal of the training room floor.

"Hmm, very interesting. Seems to be at the same speed as the girls' though. But that is okay, it means they will be unable to outrun you."

"Y'know," Butch started from his place in the middle of the pile. "you keep mentioning these 'girls', but we haven't seen any yet. When are we going to meet them?"

"Soon, Butch. But first, how about your birthday dinner? You must all be starving after that." Another door slid open. "I will be awaiting your arrival." And with a quiet beep, the intercom shut off.

Brick stood up, dumping the other two onto the floor. "Welp, that happened. Let's go get that food." He then started walking down the hall. Boomer and Butch glanced at each other, then followed Brick.

Soon enough they came to a larger room. There were more boxes along the walls, each covered in shiny wrapping paper. But what drew the boys attention was in the middle of the room, where there was a long table filled with several different foods. There was fruit, pizza, three large cakes with candles, soups, and even a whole turkey.

While Boomer and Butch stared hungrily the feast, Brick turned to the only other occupant in the room. A small black monkey, seated at the head of the table and wearing the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen. He crossed his arms, staring the monkey down.

"So, you're Mojo Jojo." It was a statement, and the monkey grinned widely at the boy.

"Yes." He gestured to the chairs next to him, along one of the sides of the table. "Now then, take a seat boys. Enjoy your birthday feast and then unwrap your presents. And when we are finished celebrating, I will tell you all about the girls."

* * *

 **And that was chapter five everybody! :D**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what y'all think. Seriously, do it. I'm getting the feeling that nobody actually enjoys this story. D:**


	6. Beatdown

Blossom bit back a yawn as she and her sisters flew the noon patrol route, keeping an eye out for any crimes. And for anyone dumb enough to try and take them on purely for glory. They'd already had to take down several people that had thought themselves strong enough to defeat the girls. Luckily they were never anything more than a big annoyance, and it was easy to take them down. Especially after an already long day of stopping petty criminals.

So the girls flew above Main Street, watching the streets carefully.. However, as they were keeping their eyes turned down they didn't notice the danger above. At least, not until they'd been tackled to the ground by three others.

They crashed into the pavement, leaving a large crater and sending a few cars and people flying from the shock wave. They lay there, listening as the terrified citizens fled the scene. After a moment, they sat up and rubbed their heads, looking around in confusion.

What was that?" Buttercup asked, helping Bubbles up from where she was kneeling.

"I don't know, but we better figure it out." Blossom told them. She went to climb out of the crater, but was grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air.

Three boys, all of which were frighteningly similar to the girls in the crater. They each wore a black suit, with gloves, boots, and capes each in a different color. The boy in the middle wore them in red, while the ones on either side of him wore green and blue.

"Well well well boys. Look who it is! Three goodie-two-shoes little girls, all set to play with us." The one in the middle -who looked scarily like the 'puff he was choking- said, making the other two laugh. He was cut off, however, when Buttercup let out a shout and charged him, knocking him back several feet into a car.

"How do _you_ like it, punk?!" She yelled at him as he climbed out of the wreckage, not a scratch on him, save for his torn red cape. He looked at it, the glared up at her.

"You tore my cape. My father gave me that." He pointed at her. "Butch, get her!"

"Woo!" The brunet, Butch, screamed as he tackled her to the ground, punching her face. Buttercup let out a strangled shout as she tried to fight him off, unable to do that and protect herself.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles and Blossom tried to run to their sister's aid, but were blindsided by the blond boy. He grinned at them and grabbed their hair before shooting into the sky, dragging them along.

Blossom recovered quickly and activated her own power of flight, kicking him away. As they watched him spiral through the air, the redheaded boy shot up behind them. He grabbed Blossom around the waist and lifted her above his head.

"Have a GREAT fall!" He shouted as he threw her back into the ground, making another, bigger crater. He chuckled and turned to his brother, who had flown back and was now chasing down Bubbles.

"Ya alright there, Boomer?" He called.

"Just fine Brick." Was the reply as the blond caught up to his lookalike. He grabbed her arm and swung her around, throwing her into the side of a nearby building.

Brick grinned and charged down towards Blossom, dodging around the eye beams she shot at him. Meanwhile, two green streaks shot into the air as their owners took their fight to the sky.

"Just give it up already! I am way faster than you are!" Butch cackled as he chased after Buttercup, who was using every trick she knew to try and shake him.

"Yeah right! Everyone in Townsville knows that I'm the fastest there is, was, and ever will be!" She yelled back as she suddenly turned around and full body tackled him into a building. He groaned and tried to get up, but Buttercup wrapped her arms around his neck, cutting off his air supply. That done, she began to kick him in the back while he struggled to get her off.

"Gerroff!" He shouted, slamming her into the floor and falling down into the the level below them. She almost shrieked when he landed upright on his feet and charged through a wall, taking back to the sky with her still hanging on. Neither noticed Bubbles climbing out of another hole a few floors below.

"Ugh..." She groaned as she braced herself against the edge of the hole. She glared at Boomer when he floated into her vision, smirking triumphantly.

"You know, you're actually kinda cute when you're all beat up like that." He winked, but was caught off guard by Bubbles' sonic voice as she suddenly screamed at him.

"I. Am. Not. CUTE!" She shrieked, shattering the windows in the building across the street. The boy recovered and stuck his tongue out at her before flying away.

"Cutie Pie~" He called out, laughing when she followed him in a rage.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" She screeched, chasing him through several buildings. Boomer just laughed again and continued to lead her through the city, destroying as much of it as he could.

Brick meanwhile was searching for Blossom, who had zoomed off after being thrown to the ground. He'd been trying to track her and had narrowed it down to somewhere on this street. "C'mon out, girly! Let's start Round Two."

"Round One hasn't ended yet!" Blossom called out from her hiding spot. Her voice echoed in the empty street, making it difficult for Brick to find her location. "A Round may only end when one of the opponents is knocked unconscious or leaves the area of battle. Like so."

Brick suddenly was hit from the left, sending him straight through two buildings. He was given only a moment before being hit again from behind, this time being driven deep into the concrete and pinned. He struggled against his counterpart, trying out of the strange hold, but it was no use. She had managed to pin both his arms and legs from behind, making it near impossible for him to get up. In one last, desperate move, he snapped his head back, feeling more than hearing it connect with a crunch. Almost instantly he felt the grip slacken and something land heavily against his back.

He rolled over and saw Blossom slumped against him, eyes closed and black blood leaking from her nose. He shook her, but all that did was make her head tilt to the side. He pushed her off and stood up, sneering at the blood staining his suit.

"That was a dirty move! I'll have to remember it." He frowned when his counterpart still didn't get up and gave her a light kick. He stared for a moment, then shrugged and lifted her up himself, flying upwards until he was over the city.

"Hey, girlies!" He smirked as the green and blue streaks stopped in their frantic zipping about. "Look what the cat dragged in." He held out Blossom, then let her drop down to the street below.

"BLOSSOM!" The two girls raced for their fallen sister, catching her just before she hit the ground. They glared back up at the redheaded boy, but were unable to attack with out leaving Blossom.

"Now let that be a lesson to you." Brick told them as his brothers came up behind him. "Townsville belongs to Mojo Jojo now, and there's nothing you can do to stop us!" He and his brothers just laughed and high-fived, congratulating each other on a job well done. None of them bothered to look back as they flew off to tell Jojo the good news. Buttercup watched them leave as Bubbles gathered Blossom in her arms.

"B-b-buttercup, what do we do?" She asked, staring down at her unresponsive sister. All three were rather bruised, but Bubbles had thought it impossible to knock one of them out. Apparently that was the case anymore.

The green-eyed girl turned back to her sister, trying to hide the uncertainty in her voice. "Uh, w-we, uh, we gotta get Blossom back home. Dad will know what to do."

Bubbles nodded, and together they sped back to their home, Blossom carefully cradled in Bubbles arms.

* * *

 **Yay, chapter six is here! This one was actually fairly easy to write, despite my usual trouble with fight scenes. Anyways, please leave a review, and I'll see y'all later. :**


	7. Prison Break

"I just don't understand where they could've come from!" Blossom ranted as she paced the length of their room. Bubbles was floating after her, trying to make her go back to bed. "Nobody but dad has access to Chemical X! _Nobody_!"

Blossom had been unconscious for the past three and a half hours, and had only woken up fifteen minutes ago. She had been pacing and ranting ever since, much to her sisters' worry.

"Uh, Blossom? Maybe you should sit down? Dad did say you need to rest..." Bubbles tugged on her arm, trying to guide her back to bed. She was ignored and pulled along instead as Blossom continued to pace.

"I can't right now Bubbles. We need to figure out where those boys came from so we can know how to beat them."

"Who cares where they came from?" Buttercup spoke up from where she was playing a videogame. "We don't need to know that to beat them. All we gotta do is punch 'em 'till they're down and don't get back up!"

"See, Buttercup's not worried, so you shouldn't be either. Now sit down and rest!" Bubbles said firmly, guiding Blossom back to her bed.

"Ugh, I told you, I don't need rest Bubbles! We need to figure this out!" Blossom said even as she was forced onto the bed.

"Now stay there while I go and get some soup. Buttercup, if she moves, sit on her!" Bubbles zoomed off to the kitchen.

"Uh yeah, whatever." Buttercup muttered, entranced in her game once more.

Blossom sat on her bed, mumbling as she glared at the floor. She was perfectly fine. Just a little dizzy, and sore where he'd hit her.

"Stupid boys, with their stupid copycat powers." She muttered bitterly.

"Uh, yeah. That was really weird. Almost as weird as the fact that they looked like us." Buttercup said. "Also, I need some hair gel. I wanna put spikes in my hair, too."

Blossom threw her hands in the air. "That's the other problem! There is no way it's a coincidence that they look like us and have such similar powers! The _only_ way for that to happen is if they were clones. But it's impossible to clone a human!"

"Are we sure about that?" Buttercup asked. "Didn't they clone a sheep? Sheep are like humans."

"Only in that we're both mammals." Blossom retorted. "And even then, it still had to grow up like a normal sheep. If those boys were really our clones, they'd be babies at most."

Bubbles came back up at that point and handed Blossom her soup. "Don't worry about it, Blossom. Dad said he's working on figuring it out too, so you can just rest, okay?"

Blossom sighed. "Fine, I'll relax a bit. But we really should try and get this solved soon. Who knows what those boys could be doing right now!"

***PPG***

***PPG***

***PPG***

"Woo hoo! I can't believe we won!" Boomer hooted excitedly, doing loops above his brothers and dad as they worked on the Battle Bot.

"Calm down Boomer, and help us finish upgrading the Battle Bot. It is important that this is finished before four o'clock. For that is when we enact Phase Two of Mojo Jojo's Super Great Plan!" Jojo explained, pointing into the air dramatically. Brick rolled his eyes, picking up another piece of metal.

"Y'know, you still haven't explained _why_ it needs to be at four, Pops." He said, soldering the piece to the robot's body with his eye beams.

"Because that is the time when they let the prisoners out of their cells and into the yard. It will make it easier to get them out when they are all in the same place."

"Oooohh, I get it." Butch said, looking up from his carefully constructed tower of bolts.

"Ya do?" Boomer asked, looking a little surprised. He hadn't realized that his brunet brother was even paying attention.

"Actually no. I don't think I was listening." Butch shrugged, sticking more bolts onto his tower while the others stared at him. Boomer face palmed.

 _"Of course..."_

"... I think I need to kidnap a psychologist." Jojo muttered as Brick finally moved to try and stop Butch from destroying any more of the parts they needed.

***RRB***

***RRB***

***RRB***

Professor Utonium sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. He stared at the files and photos laid out in front of him, comparing them to the equations Jojo had made.

 _"This is impossible."_

The original formula had taken nearly a decade to perfect, and that was when they were working alongside the best scientists in the world. And yet, somehow, this monkey had managed to figure out the same in just under a month. If it wasn't right in front of him, he wouldn't believe it.

 _"There has to be something else going on here."_

As he went to look through the photos of Jojo's cell again, he heard Bubbles call for him.

"Dad! You need to come see this!"

"Just a second sweetheart!" He called back, quickly stashing everything in the filing cabinet. He locked it and went upstairs to the living room, where his daughters were gathered around the TV.

"And it looks like, yes, that is definitely Mojo Jojo, the recently escaped super villain/evil genius, in the cockpit of the robot. Around him are the... Powerpuff Girls? No, that can't be right. Matt, zoom in on them, let's see what going on."

The family watched as the camera zoomed in on the three glowing spots by the robot. Bubbles gasped and Buttercup growled when it showed three boys.

"It's those boys again! Why are they with Jojo?!" She snapped, glaring at the screen.

"Whoever they are, it looks like their heading for the prison and... Oh my god! Matt, are you getting this?"

The girls watched in horror and Jojo's Battle Bot raised an arm and brought it down on the building, collapsing part of the wall. After a moment, prisoners started to pour from the hole and surround the 'bot.

"Prisoners of Townsville!" The words were loud. So loud in fact, that the girls could hear it from their house. "Today is the day we rise up against them, and take over this city! Who is with me!"

The prisoners cheered loudly, then started off towards the city.

"What? No, NO! I have not finished my speech! Come back here at once!" The monkey screeched form inside the cockpit.

Butch floated up in front of the cockpit. "Don't worry dad, we'll get 'em for you!" He assured the monkey as his brothers flew off to round up the prisoners.

The super genius watched them. "Such nice boys of mine." He said to himself as they piled the prisoners up in front of his robot. He cleared his throat, and tried once again to make his speech.

"Ahem. Now, as you all know, the "Powerpuff Girls" have put a lot of you into prison. But, I believe if we work together, we can destroy them, and take this city for ourselves! What do you say?"

There was a pause as monkey and mob stared at each other. Then, with a battle cry, the escaped prisoners swarmed the robot. They managed to topple it over as Jojo screamed from inside.

The boys, having watched this whole thing, rushed in and quickly rescued their father. They pulled him out of the robot and flew out of reach. The convicts attempted to approach them, but were deterred with Brick's eye beams.

"Back off! Go rob a bank or something!" The red haired hooligan ordered.

They looked up at the boy before running off, leaving them alone. Quickly, the family of villains flew off, right as the police showed up.

"Well that could have gone better." Jojo muttered from where he was being held Boomer. The blond sighed.

"Yeah. But at least we got all your friends out! That's gotta count for something, right?"

"... It would if they were my friends." The monkey muttered. His sons exchanged looks as he sighed. "Never mind. Let us head back to the lab. And then why don't you boys head out and treat yourselves to some mayhem and chaos?"

The boys perked right up at hearing that. "Yeah!"

* * *

 **Yay, new chapter! Sorry it's late, I was having some problems editing it. Ended up having to splice it together with part of chapter eight to make it turn out right. But it all worked out, and hopefully y'all liked it. See ya next time.**


	8. Final Battle

"Okay, so does ANYBODY have any ideas about what to do about Jojo and those boys?" Blossom asked, pacing across the room once again.

"If you mean other than dropping a nuke on their heads, no. I have no ideas, other than that." Buttercup replied. Crumpled balls of paper, each one with different ideas scribbled on it, were scattered about as they tried to think of a strategy to beat the boys.

"Um, where's Dad?" Bubbles spoke up, realizing they hadn't seen their father since the news report earlier. Normally he'd be in the kitchen by now, working on dinner.

The girls stopped what they were doing and listened closely, hoping to track down where he was. They heard movement in the basement, followed by rapid footsteps on the stairs. Quickly, they covered their ears as the door slammed open and the Professor ran into the room, panting slightly.

"GIRLS! I figured out how to stop the boys!" The Professor exclaimed, running over to where they were sitting.

"Really?! How dad?" Blossom asked, hurrying over. The professor handed her what looked to be a fancy water pistol with a small, clear tank. The tank was half full of a white liquid.

"... What." Buttercup said, taking the gun and looking it over.

"Simple, it's Antidote X. You spray it on the boys, and they should lose their powers." Utonium explained, looking quite proud of himself. The girls stared at him.

"Should? Dad, are you SURE this will work." Blossom asked, uncertainty on her face as the scientist handed out two more guns.

"Of course I'm sure, I designed it just for this." He paused with an apologetic look on his face. "Just, be careful to actually hit the boys. There's only enough for one shot in each gun, and I can't make anymore."

"It's okay Dad, we understand." Bubbles told him, giving him an understanding smile. The Professor smiled back as Blossom got her sisters attention.

"Okay girls, we've got what we need to defeat those boys. Now, here's the plan."

***PPG***

***PPG***

***PPG***

"WOO!" Three boys zoomed out of a mall, arms loaded with stolen toys and food. They sprinted through the city until they came upon a park. They dumped their stolen loot on the ground and started going through it, ignoring the groups of people staring at them.

"This is so great! Look at all the Amiibos I got!" Boomer said, carefully putting the toys into a pile.

"Pfft, those are worth nothing without the Wii U I got." Butch responded, holding up the gaming console with one hand.

"Oh. Can I have it?" Boomer asked, reaching out to take it. Butch snatched it out of his reach with a smirk.

"No."

Boomer glared, and then tackled him with a yell.

"Gimme!"

"No way dude! Stealers Keepers! This is mine!"

Brick watched his brothers roll around on the ground for a moment before shaking his head and turning back to the loot. He did not want to get involved with that, even though Jojo had said he was in charge when the monkey had gone home.

However after several minutes the fighting was starting to get on his nerves. Especially after Butch accidentally smacked the back of his head and knocked his hat off.

"You're both idiots! We need a TV, or _all_ of this is useless!" He shouted, stalking over to his brothers and snatching the Wii U away from them. He picked his hat back up and put it on, glaring at the people staring at them.

"Well then let's go and steal a TV." Butch suggested, shoving Boomer off of him.

"That... is a not dumb idea. Good job Butch." Brick said as his brothers stood up. "Let's go and steal one of those really big ones."

"Yeah!" The boys left the park, leaving all their stuff behind as they flew through the city, searching for an electronics store. They found one fairly quickly, and were about to enter when Brick suddenly vanished in a flash of blue.

"Brick!" The other two 'ruff's shouted about to head down the street after him. They were stopped by a green streak driving them into the ground.

"Hey boys!" Buttercup laughed at their dumbfounded faces. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Hey! You're not s'posed to be here anymore!" Butch yelled, flying out of the hole and pointing. Boomer joined him shortly.

"Yeah! We killed your leader, and sent you packing!"

Buttercup just laughed again. "Hah! Like a little something like THAT could keep us down! We aren't gonna take any more of your crap! Right, Bubbles?"

Bubbles glanced up from where she was sitting on Brick's chest, making faces at him. "Right Buttercup! Eep!" She was thrown off, and Brick shot away before he could get pinned again.

"What are you two idiots doing?" The redhead asked, glaring at his brothers. "Get them! Get them before they ruin dad's plans!"

"On it!" Butch called, charging Buttercup. She dodged, sticking her tongue out at her look alike.

"Can't catch me!" She sang, speeding off into the city while Butch growled and gave chase. Brick and Boomer made to follow, but was stopped by a girlish giggle, and rocks to the backs of their heads.

"Don't forget about me!" Bubbles called out, striking a pose. She flew off in a different direction when she was sure she had their attention. The two boys followed her immediately, forgetting about their brother and Buttercup.

The girls led the boys through the city, slowing down only to taunt them before speeding back up. They also made sure not to cross paths, just in case the boys figured out what they were up to.

Eventually, their chase led them to the top of an abandoned apartment building. The girls flew up and at each other, changing direction at the lest second so the boys crashed into each other. They fell to the roof in a heap, with Brick on the bottom.

As the boys lay there groaning, they heard a shrill whistling. Looking up, they barely had time to register the red streak coming at them before the super heroine slammed into them. With raw determination and power, Blossom pushed them through the building and into the basement. The result was a large crater, and a shock wave that undoubtedly shook the entire city.

Blossom flew out of the crater and looked down, counting to make sure all three boys were there. Her sisters flew up beside her, Buttercup carrying the bag with the guns inside.

"Are you ready?" The redhead asked as each of them grabbed a gun. She aimed hers right at Brick, trying to bite back the bile she felt crawling up her throat.

"Not really." Bubbles replied, looking uncertainly at the gun in her hands. She stared down at the motionless boys, worry covering her face.

"But we don't have any other choice, do we?"" Buttercup asked, looking up at Blossom. The leader shook her head, forcing her voice to remain steady.

"No, we don't."

And so together they aimed their guns, and fired.

* * *

 **Phew, that's done. Sorry if it seems kind of short, I'm starting to lose my drive for this story. Luckily though, this is the final chapter before the epilogue. Definitely doing something different after this. As for what, I'll explain later.**


	9. Epilogue

A young boy with long red hair woke up. He stared up at the dirty, cracked wooden ceiling above him. Carefully, feeling inexplicably sore, he sat up and looked around the pit he was in.

There were two other boys nearby, though they were both still unconscious. A sudden knot of fear wound it's way into his stomach as he hurried to wake them up. They roused easily, but looked as confused as he felt.

"Does anybody know where we are?" The redhead asked quietly as he helped the other two up. They shook their heads as the blond one replied.

"No clue." Cautiously, they looked around the room they were in. It was dark, cold, and damp, with cracks running in the walls and floor. Along one wall was a set of half-rotted stairs.

With no other options, they decided to head up to the next floor, where they found a door leading outside. So they stepped onto the street, bathed in orange light from the setting sun. They stared around, not recognizing anything.

"Soooo does anyone know where home is?" The blond asked. The other two shook their heads.

"I don't even know how we got here." The brunet muttered looking rather mad at the lack of knowledge.

"Well, we aren't gonna find it just standing around. Maybe we can find someone who knows who we are." The redhead spoke up, taking the lead as they walked down the street. "How big could this place really be?"

An hour later and they realized it was bigger than they thought. The streets never ended, although the buildings had gotten a little smaller.

Eventually they came across a grocery store. They noticed the food and, realizing they were hungry, the three boys went inside and grabbed some. But as they made to leave with it, the guy working the counter called out to them.

"Hey! You kids hafta pay fer that!" The turned to see the large store clerk glaring at them.

"P-pay...?" The ginger boy asked as they stared at him, confused. The man face palmed.

"Oy, what are they teaching you kids these days. Yes you have to pay! With money! Ringin' any bells here?"

The boys shook their heads, and the redhead spoke up again. "I... don't think we have any "money", sir."

"I don't even know what that is." The blond added,

The man turned red in the face and opened his mouth to yell at them again, but was cut off by someone shoving a card in his face. "Calm down Harry, I'll pay for them."

"Oh, umm, yeah, sure Miss Keane."

The women gestured for the boys to put their food in with hers so it could be rung up together. After she paid, they each grabbed a bag to help her carry the groceries out to her car.

"So, where do you boys live. I'll give you a lift back home." The boys looked at each other, brown eyes worried.

"We uh, we don't know, where we live." The redhead told her.

"Well, do you know who your parents are? Or your names?"

"We don't know our parents, but I'm Butch."

"Boomer! I think that means I like bombs..."

"And I'm... Brick. My parents named me after a building material."

"Well then Brick, Boomer, and Butch, how about you three come with me. You can stay at my house until we find your parents."

The boys looked at each other, then nodded. "Uh, yeah, sure. Thanks, uh, Miss Keane was it?"

"Yep, that's my name." She answered as the boys climbed into the back seat. She put the cart away and climbed into the driver's seat, turning on the heat. She checked the parking lot carefully before backing out and heading back to her house.

***RRB***

***RRB***

***RRB***

In another part of the city, Jojo ran from alley way to alley way, calling out quietly every few minutes.

"Boys! Boys, where are you.? This is not funny anymore! It was never funny to begin with!" He grit his teeth as he made his way across the street, trying to avoid running into too many people.

"Boys! You are all grounded when I find you! You will not be leaving your rooms for anything! Not even to use the bathroom! BO-NGH!" The monkey genius grunted as he tripped over something on the sidewalk. He got up carefully and turned to look at what tripped him.

What he found was a red baseball cap. It was slightly singed around the edges, but Jojo could still recognize it. He picked it up and looked around.

"Brick! Boomer! Butch! Please! Come out now!" He yelled, no longer caring if people stared. He searched the sky as clouds began to gather, and eventually rain down on them.

Jojo stayed out even as the humans ran for cover, staring at the cap.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. They were meant to be as strong as the girls." The monkey sniffed as his vision blurred. He quickly wiped away the tears before they could fall, unaware of the Shadow watching him.

Jojo looked around the street one more time, hoping it was just a joke and that the boys would show up. Eventually, he came to the conclusion that they were gone. He gave a choked sob, finally turning to head home. The Shadow watched him leave, and then slithered off in another direction.

* * *

 **Alright, and here's the final chapter! I am SO relieved that I managed to get this done. IAlso, if you want to know if there'll be a sequel, the answer is yes. However, it will be a while before it's up(although I might post some drabbles later). I need to take a break from writing PPG, I'm getting burnt out with this series, and it shows. So the next fic will be either Robotboy, Chalkzone, or Sonic the Hedgehog, depending on how things go in the next couple of weeks and what people want.**

 **So yeah, that's what's happening. Either way, I hope y'all enjoyed this fic, and please make sure to leave p. Thank you, and bye! :a review**


End file.
